Shadow Speaker
by Eland Vary
Summary: "You must find the Pharaoh, the Thief, the Keeper and the Guardian." Anat has always been visible to Raven; a woman in shadows who protects her and speaks to her, one day claims that she and Kiara, her best friend, must go to Domino City, so that the world may be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay lovelies, wish me luck, I'm starting an anime Fanfic. I hope you like this, please review.**

There are children who stand out in the minds of teachers; it's been this way since the beginning of time, and it will always be so.

Two such children were Raven and Kiara.

Between them, unexplainable things often happened in their 1st grade class; things that couldn't be traced to the two girls, but…

Kiara stood outside the circle of normalcy in children by choice; she rebelled against rules with a sense of confidence and assuredness. She was clever, boisterous and charming, in her own way. She wore her own types of clothes with pride, and was the girl to help others that fell down during recess, but she was a loner by choice. In a world of clones, Kiara was an individual.

Raven was the one to never fit in. She seemed too old for her body; mentally she was smarter, emotionally she was almost younger, but socially…she never related to most children. She was amazingly polite, intelligent, and she charmed teachers and adults. But her classmates despised her.

Kiara and Raven were inseperable.

Mrs. DuBose, their teacher watched them; they were alike, and yet not; Kiara was full of energy but settled easily when Raven showed her something from the books in the library that most 4th graders weren't able to understand (the little school has preschool up to 8th grade, crammed to the rafters with students); Raven was slow to action (often deep in daydreams or books) but quickened her pace at Kiara's offer to teach her to climb trees/climb the monkey bars/anything really (because no one wants to show her and they laugh when she fails, so she sits on the sidelines and occupies her mind to hide her disappointment).

But the thing that really entranced Kiara, and isolated Raven, from everyone else, is that she talks to herself.

Mrs. DuBose can make herself unnoticed, a valuable skill for a teacher, and listens when Kiara asks Raven who she talks to.

"It's her." She points to her shadow, beneath the maple tree; the two are sitting on the picnic table, cross legged.

"Who?"

Raven seems to listen to something before smiling sadly at Kiara.

"She says that you can't see her."

"Is she your imaginary friend?" Raven's eyes narrowed.

"No. She's real. She just…no one can see her."

"What is she?"

"A woman."

"How old?"

"She says: "A lady never reveals her age", but I think she's 17…give or take."

"What's she look like?"

"Um…like me, when I'm older. But prettier."

"How do you know she's not just make believe?" Kiara asks, smiling. Raven bites her lip and picks at her sleeve.

"Because…I just know. She might be up here," Raven points to her temple, tapping it twice. "But she was real once, and she still exists." She blushes and whispers, quietly, "I think that she's my guide."

"Like a Spirit Guide?" Kiara's eyes are sparkling in excitement now, and she's grinning, and so is Raven, who nods, but not in assurance; Mrs. DuBose knows that it's the only answer she can come up with.

They talk about something else after the revelation, but their teacher wonders…

(line)

Kiara is a protector.

She keeps the younger kids safe, and is looked up to by them.

She protects Raven from the bullies as well.

But one day she isn't there (a dentist appointment), and two 2nd graders corner Raven; they shove her face into the ground and try to make her eat dirt, make her cry, but she doesn't. She watches them with eyes that, by all means, look timeless, and as they tear apart her books, Mrs. DuBose runs over and drags them to the office. She looks back to check on her student, and sees, for a split second, the back of a young woman kneeling over her, long black hair tumbling down her back, dressed in white, but she blinks and there is only Raven.

The boys are punished.

The next day there is a black out; the power goes out, and nearly all the younger students begin to panic, screaming and running around. Only two sit still in the utter darkness; one forwarned and the other comfortable.

Mrs. DuBose almost misses the soft whisper of, "Now."

When the lights come back on, the two boys who picked on Raven were on the floor, noses broken, eyes blackened.

No one, but the teacher connects the incident.

(Line)

There are other incidents, small ones; the kids who make the two girls suffer are punished in some way, but the girls have alibis, and nothing is pinned on them. Indeed, few suspect.

Only they knew.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I redid this chapter because I'm not happy with it, and I'm hoping that it'll get more reviews now, because I have exactly **__**2**__**. Please review, I'm really worried about this one, folks.**_

_By the time that I was 10, I stopped talking to Anat in public. My teachers started to look at me strangely, and my mother had sent me to various psychologists and counselors, thinking that my insistent clinging to a childhood fantasy was the result of my father walking out on our family._

_Because no one can see Anat, she still speaks with me, gives me advice, but when I'm at school, I can't talk back. Even at home, if Mom isn't at the university, I have to pretend to speak on my phone if I don't want her to get suspicious._

_Last month, she appeared on my bed (I don't know where she goes when she's not around; but Anat likes her privacy, just as I like mine, and neither of us pries into the other's alone time, when I turn to my books or to hang out with my few friends, and she sinks into the shadows and goes away). Before Anat appears, there is always the smell of lotus blossoms, cinnamon and myrrh, and the softest whisper of her gown. _

_I've always thought that Anat is beautiful; bronzed skin like light mocha, long, soft black hair that shines like the moon is trapped within, long and straight and scented with oils that have always seemed exotic to me. She's tall and lean, and she has this way about her that is above the physical realm. _

"_Hey, Ana," I greeted casually, using my old nickname for her. Kiara looked up from her chem Textbook. Kiara can't see Anat, but she likes hearing me talk for her, and the occasional things that Anat makes happen without explaination (or warning)._

"_It is time." _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked, ignoring the questioning glance from Kiara._

"_The Gods have shown me that Fate has intervened. We must go where we are called." When Ana talks about Fate and the Gods of Egypt, she gets this glow; her eyes gleam, and she gets this serene look. I'm not sure if I believe in all of that, but I'd listen to Ana talk about them all day; she's a great story teller._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Our place is no longer here, Raven; Domino City is where our journey begins."_

"_Are you fucking crazy?" I demanded, making Kiara bust out laughing._

It goes without saying that my Mother absolutely _loved_ the idea of her 17 year old daughter, who may or may not be unstable, moving to Japan by herself.

Mom tried to turn on the 'Mom Guilt' at full power; oh yeah. Anyone who's ever had a disagreement with their mother will confirm that they have this tendency to pull out all the stops in their crusade to persuade you not to do something; they will dig into the depths of _your_ psyche, because, let's face it; Mother's know EVERYTHING. Oh, and she turned on the heat; "is it something I did?" "why are you doing this?" "are you trying to send me into an early grave?" oh, she used all of it.

I've always been a compliant child, but this time I stood my ground. Anat had said she couldn't tell me everything, only that if I didn't go to Domino, the results would be catastrophic.

Kiara, unfortunately, had to bear witness to all of this (Anat had gotten so panicked as she tried to explain and avoid an explanation that I marched downstairs to tell my mother the news). She watched the argument for awhile, sipping her mug of coffee.

After my Mom burst into tears, last resort, and I was fighting them as well, she intervened with a gentle; "I'll go with her, ma'am."

Maybe it's got to do with the fact that Kiara just screams 'responsible', while I scream 'trouble magnet'. Or how she's always stood up for me. Maybe it's because she thought I'd be safe with a friend. I still don't have a clue how, but she wound up consenting that _I _could move, if _Kia_ got permission (she did).

My Mother started crying again, and I decided to just end this early and phoned my Uncle.

(Line)

I like the airport terminal; it's so crowded, I get to see the many facets of human nature. Kiara left to use the bathroom, so I stand with my couple of suitcases and a messenger bag covered in pins. It's very clean but crowded; I see businessmen walking briskly, speaking into their phones; a family greeting each other; friends loaded with shopping bags leaving; a couple giggling as they hurry to get a cab to get to a hotel as quick as they can; a girl in punk clothes with short, spiky purple hair is embraced by an elderly couple in drab clothes, and a street performer sings some blues song in the corner. The air smells of tired perspiration, fast food and interest.

Uncle Jake hugged me the moment that he got a glimpse of me a few minutes later, seemingly appearing out of the crowd just to sweep me into a big hug.

Uncle Jake is my mother's younger brother, and there's never been two more different people, but I think that's just how they were raised; see, Mom and Jake's parents died when Mom was 14, and Jake was 8. They were bounced around from foster home to foster home until Mom was 18 and got custody of him. She had to school and work, and she had to take care of him. Having to always care for her brother, it seriously shaped my Mom's personality; she constantly worries about my younger siblings (Carrie and Jeremy) and I, and she still worries about him, but Jake ran off to travel after they had an argument when he graduated high school. My Uncle wanted to work with technology, but my Mom said it wasn't a stable career and tried to talk him into something more practical; he had the grades to get into medical or law school. But Uncle Jake didn't listen; he got a master's in computer programming just as the jobs took off and there weren't enough people in the field; he got a job at some company in Domino that first provided military technology to the highest bidder, and then it became a gaming company. Mom's since apologized to him for doubting his dreams, but things are still tense.

"Hey, crow," he greeted, grinning at me.

People have told me that I look startlingly like my Uncle; the both of us have palish skin with olive undertones from an Italian grandmother, as well is broad, round faces and large, almond eyes the color of a stereotypical cat (golden green-brown) and long eyelashes. Uncle Jakes's hair and mine are black brown, like ebony in the sunlight, and both of us wear it long, his reaches his shoulders while mine is past my shoulder blades in jumbled curls.

"Hi, Uncle Jake." I chirp, leaning up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek; her grins, exposing bright white teeth.

"How was the flight out, where's Kia?" Uncle Jake treats Kiara like she's his niece, since we're so close and have known each other since before grade school.

"Kia's in the bathroom, the flight was okay. I missed you." He kisses my forehead and twirls a lock of hair around his finger; we have the same hands; long thin fingers and palms.

Jake's wearing a bright neon green T-shirt and washed out blue jeans and flip flops, he looks like an overgrown kid, really.

"So, what brought on this desire to change scenery?" Jake asks, smiling slyly, I shrug.

"Maybe it's your genes?"

"Don't play coy, Crow. What are you up to?" Uncle Jake is under no illusions about me; we're a lot alike in that way; we love people for who they are, but we know what they're capable of.

It's hard to meet his eyes and lie, the only thing that gives me strength is the way the Anat looked at me when she said we needed to leave.

"HEY!" Kiara shouts from across the crowded terminal, "YOU BETTER NOT BE LEAVING WITHOUT ME!"

She waves at Uncle Jake but doesn't hug him; now that we're almost adults it's a bit awkward. Kiara brought less then me, she only has a small carry on and a suitcase.

Because we're both pale, tall and dark haired, people sometimes think that Kiara and I are related (the fact that we're almost always together enforces the idea, now that I think about it), but that's about all that's the same between us. Kiara's taller, and slimmer; despite her height, she's got a face that's best described as pixie-like; with small, delicate features and big, fawn brown eyes that always seem to glitter behind her glasses. Her hair is shorter than mine (she got tired of how long it was, and having to pay the earth for some idiot to 'style', and took a pair of kitchen scissors to it; she couldn't get it even and wound up cutting it to her ears. It turned out really got, but it's finally starting to grow out again, and it reaches her chin), and it's more of a blonde black, if you know what I mean? Besides, it's straight, unlike mine.

Kiara's wearing a pale blue checked shirt and jean shorts, she looks like a regular tomboy.

"Hey, Kia. So you're following my niece into trouble again?" Jake teases, Kiara shrugs; neither of us wants to tell Jake how close he is to the truth.

We're going into this (what the hell is 'this' supposed to be, anyhow? Anat absolutely refuses to give me a straight answer) blind. For all we know we could wind up in serious danger. But Anat was so afraid...

"Come on, I think you'll like the apartment..." He singsongs, I grin at his childish behavior, same old Uncle Jake.

(Line)

"Holy-"

"Watch your mouth, young lady. Your Mom may not be here but she's trusting me to take care of you-"

"Whatever Uncle Jake; she's only letting me stay here because Kiara volunteered to come with and you know it." He blushes and mumbles something in minor dissent, but there isn't real protest.

"This is awesome. How did you get the money for this?" I demand, looking around in awe; Jake had gotten us a two story flat in a pretty decent neighborhood, not that far from the school we would be attending tomorrow morning.

"Are you kidding? I'm one of the best at work, they pay me to stay there and not head to Industrial Illusions."

When he sees my raised eyebrow, Jake sighs and pats my head. "I forget that you don't know anything, hon. Let's just say they pay me a lot and I have very few things to spend on. Besides, you guys are paying the rent, I just covered the security deposit."

"And you bought the furniture, made sure our stuff got here safe _and_ you-"

"STOCKED THE FRIDGE!" Kiara shouts, rounding the corner and grinning ear to ear. "YOU BOUGHT JUST ABOUT EVERY PIECE OF KITCHEN EQUIPMENT THERE IS!" I looked at Jake, he shrugs, but he's still smiling.

"I didn't know what you guys needed. Anyhow…um, I'll leave the two of you alone to get unpacked." Jake hugs the both of us good bye (forget the awkwardness), and left.

Jake took care of everything; he enrolled us at Domino High, he left a list of numbers and addresses on the fridge, as well as some seriously cute magnets. He let us order furniture on his credit card, and he oversaw that everything was put in it's proper place, as well as leaving our rooms alone so that we wouldn't feel like he was controlling us; our rooms were stark white, but he said he was taking us to the hardware store this weekend to pick out paint and then we could do with them what we wanted (for now our beds are just mattresses on the bare floor with a comforter and sheets).

Kiara and I made dinner, just some sandwiches because we were so tired and we didn't want to overdo it.

"Can't believe we need to wear uniforms." I mumble, yawning. It's only 7:30, but it's the jet lag catching up, I think. We're cleaning up now, so we can just head to bed.

"Did Anat explain about what we need to do yet?" I frown and shake my head. It's been bothering me that she refuses to answer why we're here, or why she's so afraid.

The thing about Anat is that she doesn't usually explain how she feels; I just know her well, and she has these tics that reveal her emotions. When she's worried, she bites her lip, when she's angry her eyes actually glow…stuff like that.

"No, she says that if she tells us anything everything'll be fucked up." Kiara looks at me and I raise my hands in surrender. "I'm paraphrasing, okay?"

"You shouldn't curse; your mother doesn't like it."

"Yeah, yeah." But I decide to cool it with the cussing; Mom told me once that girls who talk like that are trash. They aren't the ones that boys bring home to their mothers. I see the point in that, and I usually restrain myself, but dammit I'm tired and annoyed and worried.

"Hey, Ray?" I look up at Kiara, she's looking down at me with a really soft look. "Do you think…do you think that our dreams have anything to do with what we're looking for?"

For the last month, Kiara and I have been having shared dreams. We can't remember much of anything when we wake up, but…

There really isn't a way to explain the dreams, maybe Kia can, but not me. I wake up short of breath, covered in sweat and feeling like I'm trapped. I remember…I remember the smell of oil, and rough cloth on my skin, just brushing against it…I remember a set of eyes the color of pressed lavender, and a scar. I don't know what else to make of that.

Kiara told me once that she remembered the smell of incense, but that's all that she informed; whether or not she remembered more is still a mystery to me.

"Maybe…Anat said we'd understand in time, but…" I let the sentence die, and so did she.

"Let's get ready for bed." Kiara suggested, and I shrugged.

In a lot of ways, Kiara and I take care of each other; sometimes I get really emotionally immature, and she's the one to keep me from being stupid. When her boyfriend (now ex) was a jerk, I came over with some sappy chick flicks and Ben&Jerry's. We've known each other for longer than forever sometimes, and more than once we've guessed what the other's thinking; we ground each other; she keeps me from drifting into the clouds and I keep her from staring at the earth too long.

My room faces the sunset, but there isn't one here. There are no trees in Domino, and I miss them already, I'll tell you that much. Kia's and mine's family grew up in a backwater town in New England. We grew up with trees and scenery and countryside, so this whole cityscape thing is brand new to us. I'm still not crazy about living in the heart of a huge city, I mean, in the country, everyone minds their own business and our neighbors fired off their shot guns at two in the morning at the deer that tramped through their vegetable garden; my dad got into a war with the raccoons that ate the bird feed 5 or so years ago and literally killed 34 in one night. Here, there will be no privacy.

The sky should be dark, but it's still as bright as day with all the lights from the street and passing cars. Jake didn't think to get me curtains, so I have to make a note of it, otherwise I won't be able to sleep tomorrow (right now I could probably think a bed of nails is comfortable).

There's a single dresser in the room that came with the apartment; it's cheap, but our clothes came ahead of us, so they're still in the boxes scattered in the room. Right now, the only thing in there is uniforms.

I haven't gotten a look at it yet, but I am curious as to what I'm gonna have to dress in; Jake said it was in the top drawer…

(Line)

I stare at the pink jacket in numb horror; the white shirt, the pink jacket, the blue short skirt…ugh. What are they playing at? This uniform could belong to some chick in a hentai manga, ew." I drop the thing onto the floor.

I dig through the drawer for a longer skirt at least, but they're all carbon copies! This is ridiculous, I'm 17 years old and I actually feel tears pricking my eyes like I'm some toddler. What is wrong with me?

_"The uniform is horrid."_ Anat says quietly, materializing in the corner.

"Tell me about it." I grumble, I'm about to give up on the whole thing when I see a bundle of blue and a square of white.

The blue turns out to be a long pair of blue pants, a blue jacket, and between the two is a longsleeve white collar shirt. A boy's uniform?

I set them down and examine the note.

_Crow,_

_The school messed up on your enrollment forms; they send a uniform standard, and they sent a boy's by mistake. I had it corrected, but they wouldn't take back the uniform. Thought you'd find a use for it, at least._

_Uncle J._

I can't help but laugh. Oh, this is perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Many apologies if I'm incorrect in any information posted; I've recently rediscovered the series (no lie, this was my childhood growing up), and the original is just amazing. Why the heck do they keep making more series? It just gets so confusing! Anyhow, please review, because I only have two, and I feel so self conscious about this. **

**Many thanks to my friend Kiara Lee Phoenix, who is an amazing person and I hope to god that she's accurately portrayed in this as she is in real life, because I assure you, she is awesome.**

**I grew up with the anime, so I know the English names by heart, and that's what I'm going to use; if you've got an issue, well, you can exit out of the story by clicking that little icon at the top of the screen with the 'x'.**

**For the first portions of the story, it's not at any particular point in the series, fyi. It's between Battle City and Duelist Kingdom, that's about all.**

Kiara woke up at 5:30 to the smell of cooking bacon, and the sound of her best friend singing from downstairs. She's had that strange dream again, the one where the heat is so stifling, and she can't breathe without wincing, she's so thirsty. There's more to that dream, she knows it, but she can never remember the rest. There was something about incense, and secrets…

She runs a hand through her hair and scowls, mornings suck. Always.

She peels herself out of bed and heads into the bathroom to shower and get dressed, because when Ray's in her zone in the kitchen, she doesn't like people intruding; it's an outlet for her anger, and she can have a lot of it.

The flat is great, really, she thinks as she changes into her uniform and puts a clip in her hair to keep that one, really annoying lock stray out of her eyes; the clip's in the shape of a crescent moon, and it's a pale color that looks fine with the uniform.

The uniform flatters Kia's slender, wiry frame, and the pink brings out the freckles in her cheeks; she's quite unsettled to see herself look so good in an outfit that should be ridiculous. For a moment she debates on makeup, but decides simply on Chap Stick and a clear gloss.

"OI! Kia, breakfast's done!" Raven shouts up the narrow stairway.

Kiara grabs her backpack and sighs; frankly, she doesn't think that she's ready to go to school, and she doesn't know whether or not she trusts Anat.

Anyone would question the sanity of Raven; she talks to someone nobody else can see, she often gets readings off people's emotions, and sometimes she really does talk to herself; but Kiara's seen examples of Anat's existence: the bully's punishments, the way that shadows seem to bend unrealistically, the strange weather that sometimes happens…things that seem small, but she knows that it's the woman in the shadows.

The kitchen smells great; Raven's placing full plates of bacon, fried eggs, buttered toast and sausage patties on the table, a large bowl of sliced fruit, as well as a glass of milk and juice, each. Kiara stares at the heaps of food in amazement. She sits down warily as Raven starts piling her plate.

"I can't eat all that." Kiara admits, Raven chuckles.

"Well, eat as much as you want, we'll have the rest for dinner." Kiara notices that Raven's still in her pajamas, with her hair brushed into two ponytails, but she doesn't question it. When you know Raven, and some of her schemes, you learn that the less you know, the better.

They eat quickly, and Kiara's surprised to notice that she's eaten over half the food before she's finished, and more astonished that Raven's plate is cleaned of food.

"Where do you put all that?" She asks without thinking, before flinching at the look in her friend's eyes; Raven has food issues. Her father often made snide comments about her weight when she went to get second helpings as child and into her teenage years, but the fact was that Raven just had a large appetite. Many remarked that Raven had a man's stomach. "Sorry, I just wish I could eat what I wanted."

"So do it. Eating shouldn't be a guilt trip."

"Nah, I don't like that feeling of being overstuffed, it makes me sick." Raven waved her hand in dismissal.

"Whatever. I still think that you ought to eat more; you're too skinny." Kiara smirks; food's always been Raven's family's way of conveying love. It's the southern blood in them, really.

"Did you call your Mom yet?" Raven shrugs, meaning that she hasn't; Kiara can't blame her for wanting to put the call off; Felicity Martin doesn't like to lose and is the type of Mother to worry incessantly. For the next 3 months whenever Raven picks up the phone, her mother is going to try and talk her into coming home.

"I'm gonna call the twins after school, make sure they're ok, I guess. I feel bad for leaving them."

"It _was_ a quick move." Kiara agrees, sipping her orange juice.

"Short notice."

"Speaking of noticing; Why aren't you dressed yet? We need to leave soon." Now she's getting suspicious; usually her friend wants to be early to everything.

Kiara didn't like the look on her friend's face; the look of complete evil and perfect planning. And she sure as hell didn't like how Raven produced the handbook provided with enrollment; a page is dog eared, and as Kiara opens it, Raven takes the opportunity to run upstairs, laughing.

The passage is highlighted, and once she reads it, Kiara doesn't know whether to laugh either.

(Line)

_Everyone has their quirks_, Kiara thinks as they exit the apartment building and step out into the street and the early morning crowds, _but this is absolutely ridiculous._

Raven is dressed in the boy's uniform, her hair pulled into a French braid with just a few strands escaping and framing her face.

Even though it's just past six, the streets are crowded as people rush to get to their destinations; some are teenagers like them, in both normal clothes and in varying uniforms of many types. Venders are on the street selling various things; there's a man advertising crepes a few doors down. Does the city slow down at all?"I still don't know why you're being stubborn."

"I don't want to wear the uniform."

"You'll look great!" Kiara tries to convince half heartedly. At the suspicious eye that she gets, cocked in her direction, she sighs. "Fine, the outfit is a disaster, I admit it. But what about, uh, not caring what people think? And, what was the other one?, um, letting others judge by what's inside-"

"You're losing." Raven deadpans.

"Grr! Not everyone can argue like a boss, okay?" Raven broke out laughing.

"Did you really just say, 'argue like a boss'? God, where do you come up with this stuff?" Raven's laughing so hard she's wheezing, and tears are streaming from her eyes like they always do when she's laughing especially hard.

"Shut up! Fine, why _don't_ you want to wear the outfit? Give me a good reason that you're not just trying to stir up trouble."

"Kia, as much as I enjoy setting the cat among the pigeons, I _assure_ you that I have a good reason for **not** adorning that eye cringing monstrosity." Raven smirks and changes her voice to imitate a stereotypical socialite, lifting her nose into the air and waving her hand in dismissal.

"Then please do _enlighten_ me, Miss Martin, as to the reason." Kiara adapts a similar tone, increasing her step to catch up.

"The reason, darling, is that that shade of pink does not flatter me, nor does the cut of the jacket."

"You're kidding me, right?" She can't help it, and drops the voice.

"Nope. You noticed how the uniform flattered you, right?"

"Yeah?"

"It's that jacket; it's meant to flatter the naturally slim. The color brings out the flush in your cheeks, and the cut makes you seem more delicate than most people would think, while ignoring the small waist. It just makes me look fat; besides, this uniform looks great on me, doesn't it?" Just for effect, she does a twirl, and Kiara has to admit that on Raven, the boy's outfit looks a lot better than the one she's wearing. Despite who it's meant for, no one will mistake her for a boy.

"Jeez, and you know all this by looking at it?"

"Someone's jealous…" Raven singsongs, before getting a thoughtful look on her face.

They're passing an enormous skyscraper now, and Raven stares at it. The sign's so high up that they can't read it, but Raven points and says, "That's where Jake works, isn't it?"

"Yeah, he pointed it out on the way back from the airport, remember?"

"I'm thinking about bringing him something to eat after school." Kiara chuckles.

"We still have to find jobs." Kiara reminds her, lightly.

"Oh yeah…well I saw a help wanted sign on that burger joint…"

"You wouldn't work out as a waitress." Raven is synonymous for forgetful, quiet and clumsy.

"Not for me, for you; I'm gonna ask around in the library."

"Hon, we haven't been here for a full 24 hours and we don't know where the library even is-"

"I'll find it." Kiara has no doubt of that; if there's a book within a mile radius, Raven can sniff it out. She volunteered at the library in their hometown and had a knack for finding the exact right book for every person (she says that it's because she took a psych course offered by their high school, but Kiara doesn't know about that; even before the class she could just tell what the person needed).

"They might not need help."

"Every library in the world needs someone who's passionate about books and willing to work; they may pay low but it's a guaranteed income. Besides, the libraries here are better funded."

Kiara likes the city; it's bustling and exciting and there's something new to look at with every glance. The buildings, the sights, the air; she likes how different everything is here, it's like walking through the mirror and seeing the opposite of normal. Back at home, she always felt like the world moved too slowly, like she was 2 steps ahead of everyone else, forcing herself to slow down so everyone could keep up; now it's like she can finally be her true self.

The walk to school is very exciting, and by the time that they are in front of the impressive building, both of them have exhausted idle chitchat and have to acknowledge how nervous they are.

Kiara can see it in her friend by how she's closer to her than normal; she's practically clinging to Kiara's side. Normally Raven has an issue with physical contact unless she initiates it; but she's scanning the crowds like she's waiting for an attack.

Raven can see it in Kiara by how she's clicking her tongue; it's a nervous tic that she doesn't even realize that she has, but Raven knows it and tries to keep calm. But, all of a sudden, dressing like a boy isn't the smartest idea.

Everyone watches them pass and snickers, it seems like, and she's starting to regret her decision; but she won't show weakness.

"You alright?" Kiara asks, Raven nods.

"We'll be fine." Raven promises.

"Yeah, definitely." Kiara agrees, and they walk up the steps and into the school.

(Line)

Anat's soul room is warm and scented heavily with the incense, and the large bed where she rests her consciousness it cut off from the room by sheets of gauze that are suspended from the canopy frame.

She breathes in the scents and sits in the darkness, her consciousness between the plains of this life and the last, a mixture of a memory and reality.

_The stars looked so alive through the skylights in the tent; she felt his warm breath at her ear and she smiled; she was happy, so happy, more so than her time at the palace, and certainly more so than her time before. She can smell him; he smelled like the wind, like freedom, something that she's never before had, and now has stretched out before her._

"_What are you thinking about?" His voice is rough and tired, but curious. It's his curiosity that makes his job so easy._

"_I'm thinking about how the stars look like diamonds."_

"_If that were true I'd find a way to steal them."_

"_Is all the world something for you to steal?" She teased, turning to face him._

"_Yes, of course it is."_

"_And me?"_

"_I've already stolen you." She laughed and kissed him again, and he cupped her face._

"_That is true," she granted, but then her smile faded. Anat looked into his eyes. "Promise that you won't return me?"_

"_Never. You belong to me now, and I never return what is mine."_

Her chest is tight, and she touches the space above her heart; this feeling…

They are close… she doesn't know whether to feel more excited or upset by this. Even if it is the God's will…she has to face him once more, and Anat isn't ready for that.

"Akefia…" She whispers, bowing her head.

(Line)

_Akefia…_

Raven stares around; she's sure that she heard Anat's voice…

"Did Anat say something?" Kiara asks conversationally, Raven shakes her head.

"No, I haven't seen her this morning. I think that she must be resting or something." Kiara, since she can't see Anat, just takes Raven's word for it and looks down at the map that came with enrollment.

"Okay, this is room 44B, and the Office is…" Kiara cocks her head and twists the map the other way for some reason, before pointing down the hall, "that way and hang a left!" Raven laughs and lets her friend lead the way, although she's still worried; Anat had said something…

Akefia…

Why does that name sound familiar…?The next thing that she knows, her and Kiara are in the office, and Kiara's speaking with the secretary. She blinks; time often gets away from her like that, like things suddenly click out of place, and she doesn't know where they're supposed to be.

That's the reason that Kiara and she are such good friends; Kiara knows this about her, and she's able to handle her blank periods, as they call them, and make sure that she doesn't hurt herself.

Sometimes she wonders exactly what she did to deserve a friend like Kia, who's able to accept her ups and downs and knows when to back off on her bad days and when to be there for the worst ones.

Kiara talks to the secretary and silently gags on the ostentatious perfume that she's wearing.

"Alright, the principal wishes to speak with you, so just take a seat and he'll be right with you…" She stares at Raven. "Um, did you receive the proper uniform, Miss Martin?" She asks as politely as possible. Raven smiles at her.

"Yes I did; according to the student handbook, this is the proper uniform."

"But not for a female student."

"If you look at the student handbook, the passage states, and I quote, 'Students are to wear the school issued uniform; on special holidays casual clothes are allowed, but unless specifically stated the uniform is to be worn at all times.'" Raven quotes, adopting a confused, puzzled expression. "Since this is a school uniform I thought there wouldn't be a problem. Is there?" The secretary blinks before withdrawing her own copy of the handbook and looking through the appropriate section.

Sure enough, this new girl had the page memorized to the letter. The secretary smirks; the girl can play innocent all she wants but no one would look at that particular spot without the intent to find a loophole.

"You'll have to speak with Mr. Kuzumo, I suppose, but you have a point." The secretary, Ms. Erin gives her a conspirital wink before going back to her work.

Kiara doesn't sit; she's too hyped up at the prospect of the day, instead she paces and wrings her hands nervously. Normally, she's able to channel the nervousness, but she just can't handle it right now.

"You think that we'll get along with people here?" Raven asks, Kiara nods. Raven can tell that she isn't listening and decides to mess with her.

"Do you think that our people are coming yet?"

"Maybe."

"We got the transmission from base last week; I wonder if the overlord has decided on a course of action."

"Yeah."

"Perhaps the senate is holding off the invasion…"

"Could be."

"For god's sake KIA!" Kiara snapped to attention like the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What?"

"Relax, hon. For god's sake, you just agreed that the Earth will soon be invaded by aliens and that their Overlord is having trouble with what strategy to use and the Senate on their planet."

"I did?"

"Yes. Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" Raven asks, although inside she feels like she's been capsized at sea without any idea of where to go. The depth of her stomach feels sick, and she's starting to regret the big breakfast…

"Maybe it's the fact that we're more or less stranded in a different environment without a clue. Look, I'm scared, I've got my occasional moment of weakness and I need that right now, so just give me a minute and I'll be cool." Raven nods and thinks about Anat again.

She hasn't appeared at all this morning; usually she says good morning, at least, or there would be the barest trace of her somewhere, but not this morning; it's like she doesn't exist today, and that's rare. It worries her. A lot.

"Ah, you must be Miss Jennings and Miss Martin?" Kiara manages to plaster a smile on her face just as she turns to speak with Mr. Kuzumo, who bows to her. It takes half a second for Kiara to realize that she has to reciprocate, and does so quickly.

"I'm sorry, we need to adjust to the customs." Mr. Kuzumo laughs; he looks friendly, if a bit dim, and wipes his bald head with a handkerchief.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it; you'll find that so long as you're polite most people are willing to forgive you most slip ups in etiquette." Kiara suspected that might be the case, but she's grateful for the assurance anyhow.

Mr. Kuzumo has hopes for these girls, and after having a serious discussion with Raven (and inspecting the rules himself); he thinks that they'll survive the shark tank that is Domino High. Oh, the school board and PTA and rattle on about the anti-bullying policy all they want, he knows that it's like any school in the world; the weak is targeted, and the strong does the targeting.

He thinks that Kiara and Raven have what it takes to stay alive.

(line)

Mr. Kuzumo escorts the two to their first class after the bell has rung and assures them that they will enjoy their time at Domino; Raven knows he's lying.

Kiara is the one to knock on the door, and gives Raven a quick, nervous smile, before entering the room, her friend following.

(Line)

It's the staring.

Raven's hands twitch, and she tries not to start REALLY twitching (when she gets nervous she can have full body twitches that are embarrassing in public; however, considering that she gets most nervous in public that means it's when they occur most), she wins up shuffling her feet. Kiara introduces them both, and she won't look up from the floor.

She hates it when people stare!

Kiara prays silently as she talks that the teacher doesn't prolong this pseudo hell as she chatters like a goddamn chipmunk about nothing consequential. Why the hell is she making them stand here? God, she can practically feel Raven trembling next to her.

For all of her bravado, Raven was cripplingly insecure out of her element, and in the limelight is one of the many.

"Would anyone like to volunteer and help Miss Martin and Miss Jennings get their bearings here?"

"Um, Mrs. Kimora, that isn't necessary, I can read a map perfectly well, and so can Raven-"

"Oh nonsense, it wouldn't do for two new students to be unable to figure out how to get their bearings!" Mrs. Kimora searches the class, trying to think of a good name, before finally settling on Tea Gardner.

Tea is a busy looking girl with short hair and interested blue eyes; Kiara's interested in her but Raven just wants out of the spotlight, both she and Raven follows the teacher's orders to take a seat somewhere.

There are no open seats next to each other, and for a visible moment, Raven freezes. Kiara squeezes her shoulder, and gives her a look that means, clearly, 'I'm right here, we'll be fine'. Kiara takes a seat next to Tea, and Raven searches for an out, before she sits hurriedly beside a boy absorbed in his computer.

Everyone is staring…

Why is it that they always stare?

Kiara keeps an eye on her dark haired friend who's practically wilted under the eyes of their new classmates.

"Don't worry, they'll lose interest once class starts." Tea assures, making Kiara look at her.

"Are you sure?"

"She'll be fine. I'm Tea." Kiara knows her name, and Tea knows that she knows, but she appreciates that Tea introduced herself properly, and returns the favor, smiling.

Tea and Kiara get acquainted through the class, very quietly.

"Let me see your schedule." Tea asks, holding out her hand, Kiara produces the sheet of paper from her jacket pocket, and watches as Tea compares it to a similar sheet that in the protective plastic of a binder. Tea smiles at her, and Kiara notices that it's a sweet smile. "You're in luck, we have most classes together." It turns out that the classes that they don't have in common are several advanced art courses that Kiara had to fight her way to get into, and Tea knows where they are anyhow.

"That's cool. I don't actually need you to lead us around, though." Tea smiles and waves her hand.

"Well, think of it this way, you and your friend will be able to get around easier, and I can introduce you to people." Kiara's beginning to like Tea more and more; there's an honesty in her face, and it's something that she can appreciate.

By the time that the bell rings, Kiara and Tea find that they have a lot in common, and are talking about their various interests in music and exchanging favorite groups and songs when the class is finally ended.

Tea doesn't expect to see the other new girl, Raven, at Kiara's side a moment later, looking for all the world as if she'd just materialized. It throws her off for half a second, but considering that she's friends with Yugi and the trouble that he attracts, well, you learn to deal. Besides, Kiara acts like it's perfectly normal, so maybe it is.

"Hey, Ray, make any new friends?" Kiara teases, her friend smiles but shakes her head 'no.'

"Not during class time, are you kidding?" She replies quietly, although she's looking at Tea in a sort of suspicious way. Kiara grins.

"Raven, this is Tea, she's the one-"

"That's babysitting us, yeah, I know." Tea laughs, and Raven cracks a smile; she likes it when people laugh, especially when they don't laugh at _her_.

"Sorry, but at least you won't be on your own." Tea offers an apology.

"I'm not alone. I have Kia." Kiara pats her friend on the head.

"Ray's a bit like a stray cat. It takes her a bit to warm up, and she might go off on her own every now and then, but she comes back, and she'll stick with you for the long haul." Tea's face is practically glowing with the intensity of her smile.

"And Kiara's more of a German Shepherd; loyal and funny until there's threat, then she's dangerous." Raven teases, coming out of her shell long enough to return the playful jab.

"Great, you guys'll fit in with my friends easy. Just be warned, they're a bit high strung." Tea says quietly, Kiara says that they'll be fine. Raven nods, thinking about the twins and the time that they got into her birthday cake and ate it all.

Double German chocolate cake with fudge frosting and two hyperactive preteens; a nightmare in the making.

Just thinking about Jem and Care makes her chest hurt, so she banishes the thought of them into a drawer in her mind, instead of the show corner where the darker things sleep, nestled in cobwebs and biding their time.

"Earth to Raven!" Raven blinks and meets Kiara's gaze. "You okay? You totally spaced out for a bit."

"Fine. Tea, where are your friends?"

"OI, TEA!" Tea smiles and gestures to several boys who have just entered the classroom.

"Where have you 3 been? Why are you late?"

The boys who she's addressing are very strange to look at all together, they're just the oddest looking people that alone, let alone when they're grouped together like this, obviously the best of friends; one is bulky with tanned skin and dark eyes, his brown hair styled into an odd point like a lopsided pyramid pointing out from his forehead, despite his bluster, he seems sweet enough. There's a lanky boy with something akin to a Brooklyn accent and shaggy blonde hair; Kiara takes one look at him and knows that he's a brawler. Finally, there's a boy that's smaller than Jem and Care with pale skin and gentle amethyst eyes with the strangest hair that either Raven or Kiara have ever seen; blonde bangs, a black mass of hair shaped lips a 5 pronged star with the ends dipped in red…weird…

"Some idiots were hasslin' Yug to duel em and it got pretty ugly." The blond admits sheepishly, Raven raises an eyebrow. Duel? Like swords? The word is ringing a bell but in all honesty Raven's got no clue what the hell he's talking about.

"Again?" Tea asks, packing up her things. Kiara and Raven follow (okay, Kia does, Ray just sort of drifts behind her, unsure of what to do).

"Yup. Had to teach 'em a thing're two, but, hey, they'll learn eventually." The blond jokes, popping his knuckles.

"Who're you?" The smaller boy asks, before Tea can tell them, Raven takes charge.

"I'm Raven Martin and this is Kiara Jennings, nice to meet you." She ignores the bowing custom (in her head, her father is telling her _never bare your neck to anyone; you aren't weak, and you don't show weakness if you don't want to get taken advantage of in the world _and she banishes him to the Dark Corner) and extends her hand.

The small boy shakes it, as does the blonde and finally the pyramid head.

Their names are Tristan, Joey and Yugi; the last two names sound familiar, and Raven just knows that it's going to drive her nuts until she figures it out.

Kiara, however knows exactly who Yugi and Joey are; while she isn't a Duelist, she does watch some of the matches on television when she has free time, and occasionally she'll hear Jeremy and Carrie talk about their idols, two of whom are standing in front of them.

"Nice to meet you two, so, what classes are next for you guys?""Econ." Raven replied, Joey grins; they have this class together, along with Yugi.

"Chem." Kiara is sharing this class with Tristan and Tea, and immediately Raven starts to get nervous. Kiara catches the wide eyed look, along with everyone else.

"Don't worry, Raven, Joey and Yugi can keep you company." Tea says, gently, Joey grins and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Econ's usually so boring we can get to know each other! Hey, what's it like in America?" It's not exactly something that he tells everyone, but Joey wants to travel when he's done with school; he wants to see the world, and meet people. Only Yugi and Tristan know this about him, because Tea wouldn't understand; she wants to go to New York to be a dancer, traveling is in the territory, but it's not something that she wants to do on her own.

"Oh, it's…we aren't from a big city like Domino, so…"

Kiara laughs quietly as the two of them lead her friend away without her realizing it, getting her talking and losing track of her surroundings.

"Should I be worried that they'll kidnap her?" Kiara asks Tea, who laughs again and shakes her head.

"No, Joey's a little rambunctious but he'll keep her safe, especially since Yugi's with them. Why's she so anxious?"

"Ah, it's just because she's nervous being here. She'll be fine once she warms up to everyone."

By now Kiara, Tristan and Tea are heading to chem., talking.

They spend the class period getting to know one another, talking quietly in a clean lab, following directions written on a sheet and passed out to them; a previous question finds it's way out of her mouth before she can stop it.

"Hey, why is it that most of the signs around Domino are in both English and Japanese?"

Tea looks up from her notes and greins slyly, "Domino's citizens are made up mainly of both English and Japanese speakers because of the large businesses here. Ethnicities of all types are in residence all for the large corporations that call for work forces without prejudice. People will go where there's jobs, and the fact that Domino City is pretty safe compared to it's size brings even more people; especially from America. About 10 years ago, city council started up a program to make the residency of non-Japanese speakers easier; they started printing things in both Japanese and English, offering English classes to the students, things like that. It attracted more people, and they brought their families, like Tristan and me." Kiara whistles lowly. That explains a lot about why there are so many non-Japanese; it was something that she'd been puzzling over, idly.

"That's pretty awesome. We wouldn't have that kind of money to start that kind of thing back home."

"Small town?"

"Yup. Ray and I grew up in this little spot in Ohio, like a Northern version of Mayberry…you know, like from the _Andy Griffith Show_?" Tea and Tristan nod, Kia grins; "we were born and raised there, it's a timeless place, really. I think that's the best way to describe it, other than stagnant." She can't deny the fondness in her tone, and Tristan looks amused by it.

"You sound like you miss it." Tea hands her the sheet to take a look at, and compare answers.

"I do, just a bit."

"Then why move?" Tristan tries to copy the answers, only to get an arm block from Kiara.

Kiara and Ray discussed this on the plane, because, for obvious reasons, 'my Guide told me that we needed to move to a different country to save the world' won't exactly be any help (and might be the best way to get them both locked in the loony bin, which is something that they want to avoid), even if it's that happens to be the truth.

Instead, she tells half truths, "well, after living for so long in that town, we got a little stir crazy. We want to see the city, have a change of scenery, so we moved here. Ray's got an Uncle who works around here and promised to keep an eye on us. So you know…" Kia shrugs, leaving them to draw their own conclusion.

Tristan accepts the story and goes back in his attempts to copy, or bum, answers, which Kiara playfully shoots down his attempts, and Tea plays along, although something doesn't seem right in the story.

Chem is almost fun; the teacher walks around the room, making sure people work, and he asks Kiara, quietly, if the lesson is at least understandable, and if she needs to stay after school he'll be happy to catch her up. When she explains that she understands, he nods and goes back to patrolling the class. She thinks that it's nice, him letting them work, but almost monitoring their progress.

Kiara thinks that they'll get along, and she's glad that Tea's so friendly; before class is over, Kiara knows more about the school than most people who go here, because her new friend is not only observant, she's also friends, genuine friends, with nearly everyone, and let's face it, most girls gossip. Not to mention the valuable insider info on several teachers who may or may not drink (but were always 'irritable' on Mondays, with red eyes and severe headaches, every week), and shortcuts to class, as well as tips on what to get, and what not to get, for lunch.

Idly, she wonders if Raven's having so good a time.


End file.
